


Little Black Dress

by souvenierrome



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s07e15 En Ami, F/M, IVF Arc (X-Files), Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souvenierrome/pseuds/souvenierrome
Summary: Mulder boy finds Scully's black dress
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 39





	Little Black Dress

After the lone gunmen leave, the apartment went dead silent the steps Mulder took to the kitchen were the only sound until Scully started.

“My bag is in my car. Do you care if I shower here? I need to...” She was heading for the door to get her bag from the car when he stopped her.

“Yes, Sure, Go on. I’ll get your bag.”

They‘ve been used to this already, they’d started to sleep in each other’s arms for a while now, but the intimacy had some levels left.  
Mulder came back with her bag and thrown on his bed, She was in the shower with the door open and without thinking twice He was searching inside her bag, if he could find something that the CSM had left behind, and he found, he found a fancy dress, a thigh, black, with thin straps dress. He was holding the dress up to take a better look at it surely Scully came out of the bathroom with his towel around her body.

“Mulder...”

“He made you wear this?”

“Yes... But...” She was nervous, she could feel the drops of her wet hair in her shoulder weight more than usually does. Her senses were everywhere

“He touched you? Please Scully if he did something...”

“No! He didn’t. He gave me that... I think... I don’t know... Was in my dresser and I...” She moved to his side and touched his arms.

“Would you put it on? Again? Now? For me” 

Without a single word, She took the dress from his hands and let the towel drop to the floor in front of him. His eyes followed the towel and came back slower to her naked form. Her arms were hanging up so the dress could slip down her body, Mulder was fighting the urge to not touch her, not hold her hips or suck her beautiful tits, He just kept looking at her as the dress got to pass her arms and she was shimming her body so the dress would found his perfect place.

She turns her back to him, walked over to the mirror, and made the last adjustments for the fit. Mulder was stuck on his feet, that dress was so right in so many ways and tight in so many others. She felt like her chest would explode in any minute, it’s exposed so much of her shoulder and her torso.

“It would be better with jewelry, but seems like you didn’t get there in your search” She was pissed, he knew she would be. He was messing with her things and now he regrets not trusting her 15 minutes ago when they were listening to the empty tape.

“Scully... I”

“Are you happy now?” She turns back to him and he can see the anger in her eyes. 

“I’m sorry... I didn’t mean...” He was trying to make it up for the past and the near past

“Yes, you meant. You didn’t trust me. AND WHY ARE YOU MESSING WITH MY THINGS?? ARE YOU TRYING TO FIND THE ALIEN MAP OR A PACK OF CIGARETTES????” She was raising her voice and he let her. “YOU go out and hunt the hell out of nothing and I stay worried sick about YOU, Thinking the worst they can do to you. And now YOU think you can judge me?? Ask me a bunch of whys and who's! YOU DON’T HAVE THAT RIGHT” She was taller than ever and intense like a punch on his face.

“I’m not judging YOU SCULLY. ITS HIM THAT I DON’T TRUST, NOT YOU. I DON’T TRUST HIM”  
He looks at her, her red eyes full of water, and could feel how hurt she was about it. “I’m sorry,” He said softly trying to touch her but now she was a step behind. “I’m sorry, okay? I was scared...”

“Now you feel like I do when you go missing” Her voice was weak

“But now it’s different, you know that Scully”

“Don’t use that... Not that” She breathes trying to catch her cry in her throat “anything but that”

“We need to be more careful now, it’s not just us we are putting on the line here, we have more things to worry about now, together.”

“Mulder...”

“Think about it... I’m trying not to put myself in the line...”

“Until the next hint of an x-file get in your table”

“Until we get all the results until we don’t have a single chance of... of... our miracle”

She was silent, looking inside of his eyes, understanding why he was so mad, he was afraid of what could happen to her... To them. they have so much to lose already. 

She needed water. Scully's mouth went dry just to think about that subject. She leaves Mulder in the bedroom and goes over to the kitchen. Scully was drinking the pain away from the last IVF failures, that water was cleaning the disgusting taste of loss of her mouth. She took a deep breath and headed to the bedroom again and Mulder was there in the door frame waiting for her to come back. Scully looked at him with all the mixing feelings, she couldn't hold inside of her anymore.  
She walked towards him.

“Mulder...”

He didn't let her speak, he just held her tight to his chest and that was it a tear was falling from her eyes to his sweater. 

“Don’t Scully... You don't need to explain anything. I believe in you”

She looked up to his eyes and that made a few more tears fall from her eyes. He bends his head to kiss her forehead, her eyes, her cheeks, her nose, and finally her mouth. Was a tender kiss, his arm was behind her shoulders holding her tightly while his other hand was in her cheek, some fingers passing her ear. No rush was in sight, just the two of them against each other. 

“I’ve missed you” Mulder broke the kiss when they fell into the couch but not moving far from her lips.

“Me too,” She says leaving her lips on his jawline moving down to his neck. But before he could do anything she was up on her feet again.

“Mulder... I don’t want to wear this anymore.” She moves one of the thin straps off her shoulder, letting fall to her arm. Mulder sits straight watching her moves. “I don't wanna feel this on my skin anymore.” the other strap drops.  
“Can you help me take it off?” 

Scully’s eyes go dark and the only thing he does is bring his hands to her thighs pushing the hem of the dress up while he gets up as his hands move higher and higher. Until she's naked in front of him. He kisses her again, more feral and passionate than before.

As soon his sweatshirt was off she worked his pants until he was as naked as she. she pushed him back onto the couch and straddle him, her groin touching his hard cock moving her hips go stroke him and her hands holding strong to his hair, the moans they both were making in they're mouths were deep and low.

“Up Scully” Mulder forces her thighs so she would get up.

“What?” She didn't get what he wanted.

“Up... I want you sitting on my face so I can eat you” 

Scully's hand went for his on the back of her thighs, her eyes not leaving his. She allowed his force and got up. Her knees went for the back of the couch a Mulder positioned her hips at the right angle.

“You okay, Scully?” 

“Yes,” She moans when he started to eat her at the same moment. Scully was open for him and Mulder took vantage of that, he brought her hips lower so his whole mouth was on her sucking so strong that her hips started to move and ride his face. Mulder held her movements so he would catch what he wanted more. Her clit. As his tongue makes contact Scully jumps but he holds her down to his mouth sucking as strong he was before. It doesn't take long for her to come, holding one hand on the wall and the other holding his hand on her thigh. 

“Mulder... PLEASE” She groans but he doesn't stop. She looks down and he's watching her. “I can't take it... It's too... MUCH” One of his hand moves from her thigh and goes over her entrance. “Mulder... no... Aaaagh... I can't” 

He fingers her without hesitation, fast until she comes again. He had to hold her she was falling on him.

“God... What was that?” She is taking her breaths one by one.

“What Scully?” he grins at her moving his head disappears. Mulder licks her one last time, from her ass to her clit before he gets up and she turns around.

She's red, her lips swollen, and his fingers are marked on her hips. She's smiling looking at him, hard for her, his mouth and fingers wet with her juices. 

Scully gets out of the couch to kiss him, licking herself off of his chin and back to his lips, his hands holding her closer when she starts to walk them to the bedroom.

Mulder grabbed her ass to put her on the bed, she's on her knees, eye to eye with him. Surely her body was turning and her hands landed on the mattress, she looked over her shoulders.

“Scully...” He was mesmerized by her movements, by her ass up in the air, and the nasty smile on her lips. 

He takes his dick and in a slow thrust, he buried deep inside of her. Mulder started to kiss her back, till her ears.

“I've missed you” He thrust one more time “so much” one more.

He kisses her tattoo and gets up, and starts thrusting at an intense pace, setting a rhythm that was driving her crazy. He was trying not to come before she did again, he could feel her walls getting tighter in each thrust making him go faster and faster.

“God Scully, You feel so good.... damn it” He stopped, tried to control himself, but she didn’t. Scully was fucking Mulder on all fours. “Scully...”

“What? Do you like it?” She meets his eyes and kept fucking him. “like what you see?”

It was the visual over stimulating him, Mulder couldn’t take anymore. Three more of thrust and he was gone. To heaven. 

He landed right beside her, Scully was looking at him with a smile on her face, trying to catch her breath like him.

“Well jealous fits you well Mulder... I like it.”


End file.
